


This is Ray's Life

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Great, I got a bored wolf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Ray's Life

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

This is Ray's life now. Freezing his ass off in a 1972 Riviera with a broken window with a wolf panting in his ear while a mountie climbs a building.

"Get outta there!" The wolf looks up at him with those eyes and he almost forgets about the drool on his coat and the fur on his upholstery. "He'll be right back."

Diefenbaker licks his ear and whines.

"Great, I got a bored wolf." He nudges Dief's muzzle away from his ear. "Or a hungry wolf. You aren't going to eat me, are you?"

He rummages in the glove compartment and comes out with half a pack of Raisinets and some Cheetos. "Chocolate is bad for dogs. At least that's what Fraser told me. So you get the Cheetos and I get the Raisinets."

Dief finishes the Cheetos in two bites then goes back to leaning on Ray. "Bored, huh? Yeah, me, too. Radio?"

He spins the dial while the wolf watches and can't help but stop when he comes across Patsy Cline's "Crazy" because, yep, this is Ray's life now. Crazy.


End file.
